Oreos
by CBloom2
Summary: A random story based on an advert that I saw here in the UK. Just a bit of fluff really.  Rated as K  due to one word that is not written in its entirity but just to cover me.


**So this is a completely random, makes no sense kind of story, inspired by an advert (here in the UK) where there are two little boys (I assume brothers) eating a certain brand of cookies. It's a sweet advert and I was hit with this idea.**

**Set during Swan Song – could be slight spoilers for the episode. (Not sure if I got the speech right from the episode)**

**Nothing and no-one belongs to me, including the cookies, which is probably a good thing as I am gluten intolerant!**

**As I said it doesn't make much sense but I hope you read it anyway. Still not sure whether to post it or not…**

"You sure Dean? As far as demon omens, its a little light on the loafers," Bobby questioned, but Dean knew better, thanks to Lucifer himself.

"No, that's it! The devil's in Detroit…" He finished as he turned and watched his brother load up his 'baby's' trunk with demon blood. Sam looked his way sporting that 'OMG what am I doing' expression on his face, which was fighting with the 'scared sh**less' look.

Suddenly Dean was assaulted by a memory of that same expression from their childhood. It had been over something that now seemed so trivial, yet at the time, had been extremely scary.

Dean had been no more than 10 years old, making Sam a mere 6 years. Their dad had been out on an all night hunt and had given Dean the usual strict instructions, one of them being not to eat anything to sugary before bed, as both boys struggled to sleep after being on a sugar rush. Unknown to John, however, Dean had bought a packet of cookies when they had last been on a food run and he really wanted one tonight.

So after he'd tucked Sammy up in bed, he got himself an ice cold glass of milk (had to be ice cold) and the cookies. He sat down and extracted his cookie from the pack as carefully as he could and placed it on the table beside the glass of milk. He was just about to dip it in the milk when he'd heard a panicked cry emanating from the bedroom. He dropped his sugary snack on the table and bounded into the room where he had left his brother sleeping. Sure enough Sam was sat up in bed with big, fat tears coursing down his pink cheeks, "D…De…" he sobbed.

Dean immediately sat next to him and brought him close, "Shh Sammy, its ok – just a dream – I'm here," he soothed as the little boy clung to him.

When Sam's sobs had subsided he'd told Dean that he was thirsty, so the big brother had told him to go and get a drink.

Dean soon realised his mistake, "Dean, is that a cookie?" Sam asked his eyes wide.

The young boy didn't answer straight away, "Dean that's one of them that dad doesn't like us to have !" Sam insisted, his eyes even wider in surprise.

Dean blew out a breath, "I guess…"

Sam's eyes turned from astonishment to puppy dog before Dean had had time to draw breath, "Can I have one…please Dean…" God, those eyes always got to him.

"Go get yourself a glass of milk Sammy," Dean said smiling as Sam almost tripped over the chair in his haste to get the milk.

Five minutes later, the boys were happily sat on the couch each nursing a glass of milk and a cookie. Dean was already in the process of eating his second cookie, "Dean why do you dip yours in the milk?" Sam asked.

"You mean why do I dunk it," Dean corrected.

Sam looked puzzled, "Dunk?"

"That's what you do Sam, you dunk not dip!" Dean insisted.

Sam didn't look convinced but followed what his big brother was telling him to the letter. He 'dunked' his cookie then quickly devoured it in one go. Dean who was in the process of eating his in the 'proper' way could only shake his head and chuckle, "No Sammy, you don't stuff it all in at once…here take this…let the expert show you…"

He handed another biscuit to the little boy who accepted it eagerly, "So first, you dunk it…" he watched as his brother copied his actions, "Ok, now you suck all the milk off it…" he mumbled as he followed his own instruction.

"Why do you do that?" Sam asked as he watched his brother intently.

Dean stared at Sam in disbelief, "Cos you … just do Sam."

Sam looked from Dean to the cookie that was now dripping milk on the couch, then proceeded to suck the milk off it, "Mmm, that's good Dean!" He shouted in excitement.

"What did I tell you Sammy – huh, what did I tell you?" Dean looked smug, "You can do that as many times as you want, before you eat the whole…" He'd been too late. Sam had eaten it, "I'll have to have another one now Dean, "Sam said, "So I can see how many times I can suck to milk off before I eat it."

"Wha…you little…we shouldn't be having them at all!" Dean insisted.

Sam gave him his best cookie eating grin, "I know…"

Dean shook his head. He'd created a monster.

In the space of the next hour they had managed to eat the whole packet of cookies between them. Dean tried to tidy away any remnants of packaging and glasses that could give them away.

He'd washed up the glasses and was just wiping the table when he heard the familiar rumble of the Impala. He looked up in surprise, "Dad's back. I didn't expect to see him tonight."

"De…what we gonna do? We've had those cookies and I won't be able to sleep, and dad'll find out…" Sam looked ready to cry.

"Take it easy Sammy – we'll just say that you had a nightmare – that's not a full lie is it?"

Sam looked at his brother, his eyes were full of trust, and he shook his head.

Dean heard footsteps outside the door, so he grabbed Sam and herded him to the bedroom. He was aware of the door opening so he turned to his dad, "Hey dad. Good to see you. Sammy had a nightmare so I'm putting him back to bed…"

"Dean…" He stopped in his tracks, "Sammy what was the nightmare about?"

Sam turned to answer his father. Dean saw his dad's eyes narrow a little. He wondered why his expression had changed so quickly, but looking at his little brother he realised why…Sam's mouth was still covered in chocolate, "Sam, Dean, have you been eating cookies?" He asked in a quiet, yet demanding voice.

Sam looked up at Dean, his small chubby face showing that scared out of his mind expression…

…Exactly like the one Dean was seeing now, twenty years later, starting back at him over the parking lot.

"You ok Dean?" Bobby's voice brought him back to reality.

"No Bobby, I'm not alright…pretty far from it…" He retorted. Bobby patted him on the shoulder as he moved past his friend and headed towards Sam.

"Hey," he started.

"Hey," Sam replied as he checked the lids of the containers full of blood, with a look of distaste on his face now.

"I was just thinking about the cookie incident, when you were about 6. Do you remember?" Dean hoped that he did.

Sam nodded, "Yeah, we were awake all night thanks to all that sugar."

"I know dad gave us hell about it…" he broke off after using the 'h' word.

Sam gave a ghost of a smile, " I think that's probably the most scared I've ever been – having been caught red handed and all…" he broke off as he looked at the gallons of blood in front of him, "Apart from now."

Dean followed his brother's gaze into the trunk, "Pity all this isn't the cookies…" Dean shook his head berating himself for saying something so pointless.

"Yeah that would be some sugar rush!" Sam said, "One that I wouldn't want to come down from."

Dean felt like he wanted to say something else but thought better of it. He glanced at his 'little brother' – only to see the chubby 6 year old with chocolate cookies stuck round his mouth.

"We have to go," Castiel broke the moment.

He sighed deeply as he slammed the trunk closed.

"Let's get this show on the road!"


End file.
